forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
House Xorlarrin
; Citadel of Xorlarrin, Menzoberranzan, Northdark (until 1484 DR) | leader = Zeerith Q'Xorlarrin (1361 DR, 1484 DR) | symbol = | formed = | disbanded = | members = 36 nobles, 250 soldiers, 500 slaves | alignment = | races = Drow | allegiances = Lolth, House Baenre, House Faen Tlabbar | enemies = House Agrach Dyrr, House Mizzrym; House Barrison Del'Armgo | showmembers = yes | orgname = House Xorlarrin }} House Xorlarrin was a drow house formerly of Menzoberranzan. It had been considered the "most magical" house of that city. The entire house relocated to Q'Xorlarrin in Gauntlgrym in 1484 DR. Citadel Xorlarrin Citadel Xorlarrin in Menzoberranzan housed Spelltower Xorlarrin. The citadel was located on the plateau of Qu'ellarz'orl. One of the major marvels of the city, akin in its awe inspiring majesty to Narbondel slowly marking time in the center of the city, the castle of Xorlarrin was a sight to behold. Although the family that occupied it were only fifth in the Menzoberranyr hierarchy, you would be challenged to find any other locale in all the Underdark (or the world above for that matter) that boasted such magnificence. The walls were striped in permanent and ever shifting faerie fire, with floating battlements set atop its high walls. It could be argued that the entire palace was a gigantic magical artifact in that marvels abound and magic was built into the most mundane of attributes both functional and decorative. The fortress loomed into the sky dwarfing the buildings around it, and was composed of a deceptive profile. The deceptively narrow facade terminated at a modest 55m (60 yards). Once a corner was rounded, however, the lateral faces of the citadel stretched for hundreds and hundreds of yards, stretching back to blend with the gloom and becoming lost to sight. This gave the citadel a top-down view of an exaggeratedly thin rectangle. Legend held that this bizarre architecture was purposefully planned in order to facilitate some eldritch power forgotten or lost by the current inhabitants. Members The house was famous for its wizards, even giving the males status near to the females, meaning they were one of the few groups that did not fit the paradigm of drow males in Menzoberranzan. Matron Mother Zeerith would even listen to the men, as she relied more on advisors than other matriarchs. The wizards had more arcane power than any other house, and those who had no skill would not survive childhood. Such talentless males were used as sacrifices. In 1361 DR, there were seven masters of Sorcere from House Xorlarrin. After the Spellplague, magic users of House Xorlarrin were known as "spellspinners" and utilized a different form of magic from those who practiced before the Spellplague. History 14th and 15th centuries DR By 1372 DR, House Xorlarrin was the fifth house. It was the primary assailant on House Agrach Dyrr after that house's betrayal of the city of the Jaezred Chaulssin and duergar armies during the Siege of Menzoberranzan. By the late 15th century DR, Xorlarrin had reached the position of third house of Menzoberranzan. House Xorlarrin was a strong supporter of Lolth's plan to create a Demon Weave. Many lesser wizards joined the Council of Spiders. The house itself was inclined to support the Council's cause, even at the cost of civil war. Q'Xorlarrin In 1463 DR, House Xorlarrin divined information from a private conversation between the brothers Jarlaxle and Gromph Baenre when the former was investigating the Dawn Titan (primordial) imprisoned in Gauntlgrym. Matron Zeerith sent out an expedition, lead by Ravel Xorlarrin, which sought to establish a new drow city in the dwarven ruins. This was something the house had long thought to do, but they were afraid of retribution from House Baenre and House Barrison Del'Armgo. However, with the appointment of Tiago Baenre to the expedition, it was understood that House Xorlarrin would be permitted by Matron Quenthel Baenre to form a new city, so long as it served the Spider Queen. In 1484 DR, House Xorlarrin was finally permitted to leave Menzoberranzan and form a new city in Gauntlgrym called Q'Xorlarrin, where they produced fine weapons at the Forge. They were obligated to trade with and pay tribute to Menzoberranzan and serve in House Baenre's army is called upon. In light of the house's departure, Quenthel Baenre restored House Do'Urden with a number of drow nobles (and later non-drow) and made it a member of the Ruling Council. Activities Slaves and soldiers of House Xolarrin mined Lustrum, a rich mithral mine 20 miles from the Pillars of Woe in the direction of Menzoberranzan. It was abandoned by 1372 DR. From 1463 DR onward, House Xorlarrin possessed the Forge and much of Gauntlgrym, where they created fine weapons to export to Menzoberranzan. Notable members ; Atatlab Xorlarrin : One of the house's sentries in 1372 DR (known by name to Zeerith). ; Belween: The second "bastard son" of Berellip. ; Berellip Xorlarrin : Daughter of Matron Mother Zeerith. Killed by Artemis Entreri in 1484 DR. ; Brack'thal Xorlarrin : Firstborn son of Matron Mother Zeerith and Horroodissomoth , father and half-brother of Ravel. ; Chenraya Xorlarrin : Priestess who attempted to steal arambarium ore from Akanûl. ; Faelas Xorlarrin : Master of Sorcere. ; Horroodissomoth Xorlarrin : House wizard and patron. He appeared very old, but that was rumored to be due to a magical experiment gone wrong. During the Spellplague, he was driven insane and accidentally killed himself with a delayed-blast fireball. ; Hoshtar Xorlarrin : Leader of an alliance with House Melarn and Bregan D'aerthe ; Jaemas Xorlarrin : Master of Sorcere in 1372 DR. ; Jearth Xorlarrin : Weapon master. Killed by dwarves in 1484 DR. ; Kharza-kzad Xorlarrin : Former Master of Sorcere, tutor to Liriel Baenre, and from 1361 DR a lich in the Underdark. ; Kiriy Xorlarrin : Eldest daughter of Matron Mother Zeerith and First Priestess in 1484 DR. ; Melkatka : Commoner who served as a slavemaster and torturer; killed by Thibbledorf Pwent in 1484 DR. ; Raelaryn Xorlarrin : Member of the Council of Spiders. ; Ravel Xorlarrin : Son of Matron Mother Zeerith and son and half brother of Brack'thal. ; Saribel Xorlarrin : Youngest daughter of Matron Mother Zeerith, , rumored to wed Tiago Baenre. ; Tsabrak Xorlarrin : Noble wizard and cousin to Berellip. He performed the Darkening. ; Uhlsrysn Xorlarrin : A master of Sorcere in 1479 DR. ; Zeerith Q'Xorlarrin : Matron mother in 1361 DR and 1463 DR. Appendix Appearances Novels * Daughter of the Drow * Dissolution (minor) * Condemnation (minor) * Annihilation * Resurrection * Charon's Claw * The Last Threshold (minor) * Night of the Hunter References Category:Drow houses Category:Houses of Menzoberranzan